The Storyteller
by abby-sarajane
Summary: Rishid Ishtar is the Sultan of a great city... he refuses to let himself open up to anyone... Until his younger brother insists on saving a thief... RishidxSerenity, eventual MalikxMarik
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. You sue me, I sue you back. . ....

A/N: Why start this, you ask, when I'm working on six or seven other fics? Because I can! Muahahahahahaha!!! This is not meant to be historically accurate... things that are historically accurate are for... people who aren't me! Yeah... Anyway, no flames. If you flame me, I will laugh at it and feed it to Malik, my roommate's beta fish. If you don't like it, I really don't care, but if you do, kindly review. My starved and nonexistent self-esteem thank you.

Oh, and RishidOdion... I mix the dub and the sub usually...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Rishid Ishtar sat on the Elephant Throne, and he was bored. Not as bored as his half-brother, but still bored. Granted, his half-brother was eight years old and too active for his own good, but it would not do for the Sultan to squirm and wriggle and in general act like a child. No, he had to pay attention, had to be strong and severe, focused.

That didn't stop him from being bored.

_So_ bored...

"Big brother, I want to do something."

_Sigh._ "What do you want to do, Malik?" Rishid glanced down at his half-brother.

"I wanna judge somebody!" Malik give him a grin. "A criminal!"

Rishid sighed. "All of the criminals that are in the cells have already been judged, and we can't just go out and grab someone off the streets."

"Whyyyyyy?" Malik asked, giving him the dreaded begging-eyes.

_Sigh again._ "Because that is not what the Sultan does, Malik." He'd gone over this how many times? At least two dozen...

"But you're the Sultan! You can do _anything_!" Malik stamped his foot.

"That's true, I can." Rishid nodded. "But I won't. That is not what the Sultan does, Malik... we are leaders, we must take care of the city and its people..."

"But-" Malik was going to argue again, when the doors to the throne room burst open, and several guards stormed in, dragging a girl.

Rishid allowed an eyebrow to rise, and he sat straighter in his chair. "Is one woman so powerful as to warrant five guards to restrain her?"

The Captain of his guard flushed a bit and bowed quickly. "Your Majesty, she is a thief... she tried to steal from your royal stables..."

Rishid stood smoothly and looked down at the girl who was being forced to kneel. "You caught her in the act?"

"Red-handed, Your Majesty," the Captain replied, still bowing. "She was trying to steal one of the stallions..."

Rishid's lips thinned. "Stealing the Sultan's property is a crime punishable by death..."

The girl struggled a bit more and looked up at him. "How was I supposed to know that? I'm not from your _kingdom_... I don't _know_ your _laws_..."

"Is stealing not a crime where you're from?" Rishid's eyebrow remained up. "How odd. What a strange place you must be from."

The girl's eyes flicked to one side. "I..."

He grabbed her chin in her hand and forced her to look at him, getting a better look at her in the process. "Hn." He'd never seen hair her shade before. It was a rich shade of reddish-brown- or at least, he assumed it was, underneath the dirt caked into it. It was snarled and tangled, and hung down into brown eyes that smoldered with resentment.

_So... she is spirited, like the stallions... _He frowned a bit in thought. "Perhaps death is too harsh a punishment for you... Perhaps I should simply have your hands removed..."

Now the girl went sheet-white- she had been pale to begin with- and started trembling a bit. "N-no... please..."

"Big brother..." Malik chose the worst times to tug on his robes and look up at him. "You said I could judge someone!"

Rishid sighed, looking down at him. "I never actually said that, Malik..."

Malik pouted. "Big broooootheeeeer..."

Rishid twitched slightly. "Very well, Malik, make a judgment, and I will decide if it is fair..."

Malik nodded and drew himself up regally. "I, Malik Ishtar, second son of the Sultan Ishtar, brother of the Sultan Rishid, do hereby declare that your punishment should be..." He dissolved into giggles. "You must become my storyteller!"

Rishid blinked. "Malik, that is hardly severe enough..."

Malik shook his head. "No, no, that's what I want! I want her as my storyteller! If she doesn't tell me good stories, you can cut off her hands! Or... make her your pleasure-slave!" He started giggling.

Rishid blinked, then colored slightly and coughed a bit. "Thank you for your... _suggestion_, Malik... that will not be a choice..."

The girl shivered a bit and bit her lip. _Great... at least he's honest..._

"So you'd just kill her? She's too pretty to die!" Malik turned wide violet eyes on the girl.

"Then she had better keep you entertained," Rishid's voice was very acidic. "This is the last I will say on the subject. She will be your storyteller, until you tire of her, then I'll consider the rest of her punishment."

Malik sighed a bit. "Very well, big brother..." He turned to the girl as the guards let go of her. "I'm Malik! What's your name?"

The girl swallowed a bit. "My name is Serenity, your Highness..." She bowed quickly. _I'd better learn how to the play the game..._

Malik chuckled a bit and grinned. "Yay! Ok, tell me a story!"

Serenity took a deep breath. "Ok... Well... not too long ago, there was a rich man and a poor man..."

Rishid wasn't going to get involved in the story that the girl as telling. He didn't want to. If he got involved, he wouldn't be able to punish her properly. His father had told him that that was his problem. He was too soft, too sympathetic... He was too insightful, too concerned with his people, and their welfare.

_That is what being a Sultan is about... Grandmother managed to tell me that much..._ He brooded a bit, ignoring the girl and her talking.

_But I can see where Father had a point. I can't care about this girl. She is a thief, and she tried to steal the Sultan's property, and I cannot allow that. Thievery is not something to be taken lightly... I cannot go easy on her... Making her Malik's storyteller was hardly a punishment..._ He sighed. _I cannot win, can I..._

He stared blankly ahead of him and glanced at Malik. He seemed utterly enraptured by the girl's story, eyes bright and wide. Rishid sighed and looked away. _Well, I'm glad he's happy... however long that will last... I suppose I should be happy for that..._

Malik giggled as the girl finished the story and he sat back. "That was a good story... wasn't that a good story, big brother?"

Rishid made a noncommittal sound and remained staring at the wall. Malik sighed. "_I_ thought it was good... You're going to be the greatest storyteller I ever had, Serenity!" He smiled very sweetly at her.

Serenity smiled a bit. "Thank you, your Highness. That means a great deal to me." She bowed again.

Rishid stood. "Guards, give the woman a room next to the prince's. See to it that she is comfortable."

Malik stood up as Serenity did. "Do you think someday a prince will come for me, like he did in the story?"

Rishid immediately put a hand to his forehead. _Not this again._

Serenity blinked. "... Er... well, wouldn't you like a nice princess, instead?"

"No," Malik stamped his foot. "I wanna prince!"

Rishid sighed. "Of course, Malik, I'm certain a prince will come for you someday..." _God, tell me this is a phase..._

"Right," Serenity agreed. "You'll find a true love... after all, there was once a great king of men who thought that love would never come for him..." She carefully started herding him towards his room, following the guards closely.

Rishid sighed, somewhat grateful to the girl for getting his brother out of his hair. _I suppose that is one good thing about her... she has her uses. Other than what Malik suggested..._

_And what would be so bad about what Malik suggested?_ The insidious little voice in the back of his head that he had tried to ignore for his entire life was starting to speak up again. _She's pretty... and young, and probably talented... and what about that hair of hers... it looked so soft... And I am _not_ thinking this... I am _not_ listening to myself! I am the Sultan Rishid Ishtar, I do not _need_ her! I do not _need _anyone!_

He stood slowly and headed out to the stables. He'd better make sure the woman hadn't done anything harmful to his horses...

And if he worked himself hard enough, maybe he'd get her out of his head.

Maybe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()  


A/N2: Meet the Unusual Pairing. :: smirks:: I love this couple! I don't _care_ if he's a decade older than her! Stranger things have happened! So there!

Um... review? Please? :: chibi-eyes::


	2. Was This Supposed to be This Easy?

Disclaimer: Look, right now I don't even own my _lunch_, much less Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with. I might even give them back, but I'm really bad at that.......

Chapter 2: _Was this supposed to be this easy?_

Serenity was pretty sure she'd messed up somewhere... The young prince Malik was far too easy to please. One simple story, and he was fast asleep. She sat back, rubbing her forehead and sighing. _I'm not sure how I like this new arrangement..._

All that _dung_ that the Sultan had spouted about her getting a _room_... _Right, a room in the _dungeons_, probably... That's all you can expect from these Kingly types... The selfish idiots..._

One of the guards carefully poked his head in the room, cracked a smile at the sight of the sleeping boy, and beckoned to her a bit. She sighed, then gracefully and silently stood and with a quick glance at Malik, walked over to the guard. He nodded a bit and drew her out into the hall. "Your room is right there, m'lady." He nodded a bit at the room across the hall.

Serenity's jaw almost dropped. So she _was_ getting a real room! A- an actual _room_ with a door, and a bed, and everything...

This was too much like a dream come true.

Oh, yeah. Except for the whole "You're going to be executed soon" thing.

She moved into the room and almost gaped, while her mind obliged itself and started making girly squealing noises in her head. _I have a _balcony_! Eee!_ She hastily composed herself. _It is a lovely room. I must enjoy it while I have the time._

She moved out into the hall and headed for one of the baths she'd seen earlier. She kept her eyes firmly on the ground, to avoid making eye contact with anyone important. The only problem was that it didn't stop her from running into things.

Namely, one very solid, muscular chest.

"Watch where you're going!" A hand clamped around her upper arm, catching her as she started to fall backwards and chastising her in the same move. She eeped slightly and looked up at him. "What are you doing out and about?"

She licked her lips a bit, staring up into the tawny green-gold eyes of the Sultan Rishid. Realizing that he could have her eyes burned out for that, she quickly dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, your Highness..." She quickly bowed. "I meant no disrespect..."

"Of course not." Rishid let her go. "Even you would not be so stupid." He watched, amused, as she bristled with anger, then looked back down, silently fuming. "My brother is asleep?"

Serenity nodded, eyes firmly on the ground. "Yes, your Majesty."

Rishid tipped her chin up. "Where are you off to at this time of night? And where are the guards?"

"I left them guarding the Prince..." Serenity turn her eyes down, but that didn't... really work... at all. They focused now on his chest, instead of his eyes. His bare chest. That was still obviously damp from the bath. _... Oh, my God._ "H-he is more important that I am..."

A smile touched the Sultan's lips. "You certainly know how to get to me already." He let her go. "Where are you going."

"To the bath." Serenity almost-whispered. _If only I'd gone sooner... could've seen him all... naked. And wet. Bad thoughts! Nonono! Not thinking the bad thoughts! This man is going to _kill_ you in a week or two, and you're fantasizing about tearing his clothes off and doing unspeakable things to him?!? Well... what's _left_ of his clothes... No!_

"Ah," Rishid nodded. "I see." He nodded down the hall towards where he came. "You obviously cannot miss them." He allowed his gaze to rake over her. "You need to bathe, anyway. I can't believe Malik tolerated your... _grime_."

Serenity twitched a bit and took a deep breath. "Of course, your Majesty. Because I could bathe at _any_ time out in the desert." She looked resolutely over his shoulder, towards the bath. _I just hope he can't recognize sarcasm._ "May I go now, Sire?"

Rishid studied her for a long moment, then nodded. "Of course. Good night, girl."

"My _name_ is _Serenity_!" Serenity snapped, walking around him quickly and heading for the bath.

Rishid actually chuckled. "Of course, Serenity." His voice was a quiet murmur, barely audible. He continued to his own rooms, directly next to his brother's, in case he needed him for any reason. _She is... an interesting woman..._ He smiled faintly. _Very interesting..._

His smile quickly became a frown as he shut his bedroom doors behind him. _I should not be thinking this way. My father thought that every woman in the Kingdom was his plaything... and that gave us Malik... even _with_ three wives, he _still_ managed to have a bastard son... I love my half-brother more than anything... but _I_ will not allow a repeat of my father's actions to occur. I am a stronger man than that..._

With a sigh, he had a guard bring him Malik's history teacher. _I had better explain why Malik wasn't at his lesson today..._

Within moments, the doors opened, and his guards ushered in a tall, thin woman. Her black hair was graying slightly, but she still moved with the grace of a dancer. "You called for my, my lord?"

Rishid nodded. "Kihal... I simply wanted to explain to you that it was none of Malik's fault that he was not at lessons..."

Kihal shook her head. "I thought as much. Nerla was curious as to why he didn't show up at calligraphy..."

Rishid sighed and glanced upwards. "He decided to rescue a thief."

"He did?" Kihal chuckled. "That is good. He already shows compassion..."

"Which is why he will never be Sultan." Rishid sat down slowly. "I refuse to allow such a thing to happen to him, it would destroy his innocence... that compassion..."

Kihal nodded slightly, with a slight bow. "I understand your reasoning, Sire. I believe I have seen this thief... is it a girl?"

Rishid nodded a bit, then waved sharply. "When Malik tires of her, she will be _properly_ punished and cast out of the city. This "storyteller" business is an absolute mockery of the system."

Kihal bowed slightly- the Sultan was in a somewhat dangerous mood, and she knew why. "Of course, your Majesty. I would like to get to know her... I will not get attached, I promise. But she deserves a friend, and help fitting in..."

Rishid nodded a bit, a frown crossing his face. "I suppose I can allow that."

Kihal bowed again. "Sire... I know it is none of my business, but you could always keep her as a dancer, or a start to a harem..." She was choosing her words carefully; the Sultan almost never lost his temper, especially over small things like this, but his mood was currently unpredictable, and this was getting too close to something on the matter of his father.

"No." Rishid snapped. "I will not. I have no need of something like that. I am a _true_ Sultan, one concerned with the welfare of his city, not the pleasures of his own body! I refuse!"

Kihal bowed quickly. "Of course, Sire. I apologize. I overstepped my bounds." She wasn't fool enough to push this issue. Yet. And most definitely not this way. She would have to be subtle. And this girl-thief might help...

Rishid slowly calmed down and took a few deep breaths. He forced his shoulders to relax, and closed his eyes. "No. I apologize. I wrongfully lost my temper with you. You are only trying to help me."

Kihal smiled faintly. "You are much, much less like your father than you know, Great One," her voice was very soft. "I do not believe you could ever be like him... even if you tried..."

Rishid managed to give her a smile. "Thank you, Kihal. Tell Nerla Malik _will_ be to his lessons tomorrow..."

Kihal knew a dismissal when she heard one. She bowed again, then straightened and moved out with a slight smile. _Oh, I will talk to Nerla, all right... we must meet this Storyteller..._

Rishid sighed and sat down on his bed. _I should not have lost my temper with Kihal... she is a good, kind woman, and I should not have snapped at her. She was more of a mother to me than my real mother was..._

He shook his head, then rose and moved to his desk. _No sleep for me anytime soon. I have too much work to do..._

Serenity slipped into her own room, quickly changed for bed and settled in. _This is turning out to be an interesting day..._ In one day she had gone from being a street urchin to a palace servant... from being hungry and cold to full and warm...

From being free to being a slave... From being alive, to being practically walking dead. _I'm slated for execution... and everyone knows it. Only the Prince is bold enough to get close to me... No one else wants to, because they know all too soon, I'll be dead..._

That thought should have scared her. It didn't. _I- I don't know why... but I don't think that the Sultan will go through with it... or, if he doesn't change his mind, Malik will help me in some way._

Smiling, despite her entire situation, she curled up around a silk body pillow and closed her eyes. _I just know I'll get through this. God and Fate are on my side... I know it._

A/N: Aaaand chapter 2 is here! Whee! XD I don't know why, but I enjoy this way, way too much. Next chapter- Plots, Plans and Princes! :: runs off giggling::

**Leaf Zelindor:** Muahahaha! Behold teh goodness of chapter 2! :: cackles::

**Daimeryan Rei:** Thank you! I agree, there aren't enough Rishid-fics out there. And I like making his life much better. That's why I put Serenity in there for him. . And Malik _is_ a cute little bugger, isn't he? XD

**Yami No Marik:** I like to be unusual. It scares the normal people. I must fill my quota for terrified strangers this week... except I think I already did during that lunar eclipse we had earlier in the week... :: sweatdrop:: Heheh... yeah...

**Paladin Dragoon:** I understand... can be stupid sometimes... :: pokes it:: Yesyes, I've never seen anyone else write this pairing... and I can just see it happening too... I need to get some of my real Yu-Gi-Oh Universe fics up, with all the characters... :: sweatdrop:: Yeah... and do a dozen other things... :: sighs:: Aaaand I'm babbling again. :: shrugs:: Next chappie will be up as soon as I can make it...

**nicole purple:** Mmmm, chicken.. :: drools:: Soooooo good! :: giggles:: Yes, Malik is yours, I understand that... you _really_ think I'm not going to remember that? :; snickers:: Mak! Mak mak! :: snickers again::


	3. Plots, Plans and Princes!

Disclaimer: Wheee! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own some lovely drugs that are numbing the pain of my strained neck muscles! Whee! :: falls over::

A/N: Mua- muahaha- Muahahahahahahahha!!! Happy Halloween, peoples! One of my roommates and her boyfriend are going as Serenity and Risid! Muahahaha!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ch 3: Plots, Plans and Princes!

Rishid very seriously wished he was dead. Because if he was dead, he wouldn't have to sit here and listen to the long-winded Sultan Ishaku blather on, and on, and on...

Malik was being surprisingly well-behaved, and that surprised him. Maybe the woman _was_ doing some good, after all.

Speaking of Serenity- since when did he think of her by her actual name?- he hadn't seen her all day. _Good. I don't want to see her anyway. Of course._

"...my son, where is he anyway? He tends to vanish..." Ishaku continued blithely on.

Rishid resisted the urge to pound his head into the table. _I don't care about your son, you old fool! Why has God abandoned me to this?_

"...Marik likes to pop up at the strangest of times... such a troublemaker, and only ten years old..."

As if summoned, the doors flew open, and a boy dressed in dark clothes strode proudly in. Rishid blinked, shook his head. The boy was practically Malik's twin... if a bit crazier-looking. His hair was a bit longer, and stood up on end, as if he'd been struck by lightning. He also had a much more disturbing grin on his face.

"Ah, Marik, there you are..." Ishaku nodded and pompously introduced his son. "This is my only son, Marik."

Malik was staring at Marik with wide eyes. Rishid glanced at him and immediately knew that there was going to be trouble here. _Oh, dear... I don't need this..._

"Are you a real prince?" Malik blurted. Rishid resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall behind him.

Marik blinked at him, somewhat surprised by the question. "Of _course_ I am!" Now his eyes narrowed, suspecting an insult. "What are you implying?

"Nothing!" Malik squeaked, waving his arms a bit. "Nothing at all! I mean- no! Nothing! I mean, I could be implying that you're a really interesting prince, and since I'm a prince too, I mean, we could be doing- uh- princely things!"

"..." Marik blinked; Malik had said all that very, very fast and in a very high-pitched tone of voice, and to took a moment for the other boy to decipher it. "I... see..."

Malik gave him a big grin. It always worked on his brother, he didn't see how it couldn't work on the prince as well. It worked- but not in the way he'd expected. Either that, or Marik's smile was always... well... creepy.

Marik throw his head back and laughed. That was creepy too. "Father," he asked, much too politely, "may Malik and I go off and play?"

"Of course, of course..." Ishaku waves a hand. "That will give Sultan Rishid and I time to talk..."

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..._ Rishid forced a slight smile on his face. "Of course, Malik... go and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, big brother!" Malik hugged Rishid tightly, then bounced over to Marik, who grinned.

"Let's go to the menagerie..." Marik led him off. "You _do _have a menagerie, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, it's got _lots_ of cool stuff in it..." Malik took his hand and bounced happily.

Rishid watched them leave with a faint frown on his face. He didn't trust that Marik boy. He was young, but he seemed like a troublemaker. And Rishid was very good at spotting troublemakers.

"Now, my boy..." Ishaku grinned at him. "Let's get down to business..."

Rishid mentally sighed, but nodded. "Of course, Sultan. We have much to discuss..."

Serenity had been mildly surprised to see Malik with a friend, but she had smiled and nodded when he'd tackled her and introduced her as "his pretty Storyteller!" The boy he was with scared her, but she could immediately sense that he wouldn't hurt Malik. _Anyone else, maybe... but not Malik._

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Marik." She bowed politely.

"Mm." Marik looked her over. "So are you the Sultan's playtoy?" That question made Malik start giggling.

Serenity flushed with embarrassment and looked down. "No! No, I am nothing more than Prince Malik's storyteller... No one of any real importance to the Sultan, other than someone to entertain his little brother..."

"Oh, that's too bad." Marik shrugged. "Come on, Malik, let's go play in the fountain..." And he was a little kid again, bouncing off with Malik.

Serenity shook her head and leaned against the back of the stone bench she sat on. _What an odd couple. Well. I suppose Malik's prince came for him..._ She smiled faintly and chuckled softly.

"Storyteller?"

Serenity jerked a bit and looked around quickly. She blinked at the two women who stood directly next to her. She hadn't heard them approach at all. One was tall, lithe and with graying hair, obviously athletic. The other was even taller, with shorter, graying hair, and a definitely pudgier build. Serenity's mind immediately identified her as a mother, even before she opened her mouth.

"All alone, my dear? That's simply unacceptable..." The taller woman shook her head. "I'm Nerla..."

"I'm Kihal, her sister..." the other woman bowed a bit. "We are two of Malik's teachers... I teach history, Nerla teaches calligraphy."

"Oh..." Serenity bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you..."

"The Prince seems simply enamored of you, my dear," Nerla moved a bit closer, slowly, as if she was afraid of scaring her off. "During his lesson today, he did nothing but go on about the wonderful stories you told him, and what a wonderful person you are..."

Serenity blushed faintly. "Oh... I can't be _that_ wonderful..." A note of bitterness crept into her voice. "If I was, I wouldn't be slated to die as soon as the Prince loses interest in me."

Nerla looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry... I didn't know." She frowned thoughtfully. "That doesn't seem much like the Sultan at all..."

"Maybe he was having a bad day..." Kihal suggested, with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it, child, the Prince will not tire of you any time soon... We're going to help you."

Serenity blinked. "You... you're going to help _me_? Why? I'm no one special... I've only been here for a day!"

"I know the Sultan." Kihal tapped her temple. "I know how he thinks. Nerla and I were his teachers as well. We both know that if he carries through on his plan to have you executed, he will regret it for the rest of his life."

"_Why_?" Serenity shook her head. "I'm just a _thief_, I'm no one special, I'm not a princess, or some noble woman... I _deserve_ to be punished..."

"But not like that," Kihal interrupted smoothly. "The Sultan is allowing his anger at the past to rule him. This is simply unacceptable, and once he calms down sufficiently and looks at the problem rationally... well, if he kills you before that happens, he will truly regret it, and it will haunt him forever."

"Oh." Serenity suddenly felt very small and worthless. "I don't want that to happen..." She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to be that upset over her. _I'm not worth agonizing over... No matter what..._

"That is what we're trying to avoid, child," Nerla said gently, patting her shoulder carefully. "Look, this is not the place to discuss such things... Shall we go to your rooms? They are near the Prince's, yes?"

"Yes..." Serenity nodded, and stood. "Follow me..." She worried her lip a bit. _I shouldn't get too close to them, or allow them to get too close to me... I'll probably be gone soon, no matter what they do..._

Nerla and Kihal exchanged significant looks. The girl _was_ pretty. It was finally time to put their plan into action.

**Leaf Zelindor:** Wheee! :: points:: See? Marik! I win!

Marik: :: glomps Malik:: Mine! Bwahahahahaha....

**nicole purple:** Mak! Mak! Mak mak mak! XD We're having too much fun with this.. :: sniffs:: Like I would even _want_ to touch your hikari... :: sticks tongue out::

**Paladin Dragoon:** :: smirks:: Oh, it only gets better. 'Cause what about poor, deprived Rishid? XD XD


	4. Why The Sultan Has Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. My bed is cold and lonely, and it could use ten or so attractive men...

Ch 4: Why the Sultan Has Issues.

Serenity slowly sat down on her bed and blinked at the two older women. "So... what are we going to talk about?"

Kihal sat down as well, folding her hands into her lap. "We are going to talk about the Sultan. About yourself. About the Prince. There are many things you need to know..."

Serenity blinked. "Why? What do I need to know? I'm no one important..."

"You may _grow_ to be someone _very_ important." Nerla sat next to her sister. "Very, very important. You see... the young Prince needs someone else to depend on, other than his brother..."

"He has that new Prince, Marik..." She smiled, and giggled a bit. "He seems very enamored of him..."

Kihal chuckled. "Yes, it appears that Prince Malik's prince has appeared. He seems to strike me as somewhat like a Sultan from almost a hundred years ago... he only married once, for heirs, and had exclusively male pleasure-slaves..."

Serenity giggled faintly. "I see... but I don't know if the Sultan will allow his little brother to run off with the foreign prince..."

Nerla shrugged. "There are many years left before Malik comes of age. We will just have to wait and see..."

"Mmhm." Serenity suddenly blushed faintly. "Um, Kihal, Nerla... there isn't any way that the Sultan could- could be like that, is there? I... just want to know..."

Nerla actually laughed, throwing her head back. "Is his preference of a special interest to you?"

Serenity only blushed brighter. "I only asked because he seemed so alone..."

Kihal shook her head, and her attitude became more somber. "No, the Sultan is not attracted to men. Then again, the Sultan does not seem to be very attracted to anyone, male or female."

"He works himself too hard, too long," Nerla nodded, also sobering. "Sometimes I think he forgets he is a man."

"Sometimes, _I_ think he forgets he is human at all." Kihal shook her head. "He refuses to even have dancers, like his father did. His father... well, some say it should be death to speak ill of any Sultan, living or dead... But the Sultan Ishtar was not a true ruler... He was more concerned with his _own_ advancement, not the well-being of the city or it's people.

"He started war, after war, after pointless war, leeching the city and countryside of its resources, destroying the hope of the people, and serving only his greed and lust for more power. He had two cravings in life- power and women.

"He had seven wives... three died in childbirth, three of... other causes, and one still lives to this day." Kihal glanced at her sister, who sighed and nodded. "Nerla. She bore the Sultan a third son, but he died when he was less than a year old."

Nerla nodded, head bowed. "My experiences with the former Sultan were... less than pleasant."

"I'm so sorry..." Serenity reached over and took her hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

Nerla shook her head and gave her a brave smile. "I'm healing. I shall recover fully. At least I am still alive."

Kihal hugged her sister. "This is true. But... even with his surplus of wives, the Sultan managed to have an illegitimate son. Malik. He will never be able to be Sultan, though Rishid believes it is possible that he will have heirs to the throne." She shook her head. "Malik is not interested in women. The Sultan lives in a dream world. Rishid never wishes to marry. He does not wish for any sort of intimacy. He refuses to fall in love."

Serenity shook her head. "Why are you telling me all of this? I can't do anything about it... I'm a thief, not some princess..."

"You have a fire that the Sultan has never seen in a woman before," Kihal leaned forward. "He admires it, or he would not have spared you... If we work this right, we will save you, and him in the same movement."

Serenity shook her head. "I don't know _how_! I've never had any sort of training... I wouldn't even know where to start!"

Kihal and Nerla exchanged glances. "You start," Nerla said with a smile, "by learning how to dance."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"...and my third wife, the fattest, you know..."

_I don't care about your wives, you old fool..._ Rishid let his mind wander to keep himself from screaming in frustration. _I don't have any wives... I don't see why anyone should have more than one... Father had seven, but Father was a vile beast. _

"...I picked her out of my harem, you see, the had the green eyes of a tiger..."

_I doubt you've ever even _seen _a tiger..._ Rishid discreetly glanced out the window. _I have... often..._ The scars across his back from the hunt he'd gone on three years ago ached for a moment with remembered pain, and he shook his head. _I hate idiots who brag about stupid, pointless things... I never brag... Of course, I don't have much to brag about, except Malik... and Serenity, since she is beautiful..._ He tried to squelch that thought quickly. _Where did that come from?!?_

"And then there are my children..."

_Just kill me now!!!! I don't want to hear about any of this! I don't _have_ any children, what could _possibly_ make me want to hear about yours?!?_

"...my thirteenth daughter..."

_Is she as stupid as you?_

"She's about your age, you know... a year or two younger..."

_Oh, God, no..._

"Perhaps we should set up a marriage..."

"I doubt that that will be necessary." _I will die first!_ Rishid controlled his expressions well, and not a bit of his nearly frantic rage and desperation showed. "My Lord Ishaku, we are on excellent terms, and should one of my enemies offer a daughter, I would be forced to accept her as my first wife... perhaps we could arrange something for Malik..."

"Hmm..." The old fool actually looked as if he was considering it. "Well..."

Malik chose that moment to burst in, holding Marik's hand. "We wanna get married!"

As Ishaku's jaw dropped, Rishid's head hit the table. _What have I done to deserve this?  
_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_

Serenity, blushing, watched as Nerla and Kihal fussed over her, testing colors and fabrics against her pale skin and auburn hair. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"Yes," both older women said as one.

Serenity sighed and looked at the ceiling as the women muttered about colors, patterns, her skin, her hair, jewels, gold, everything. "Why?"

"Because... if the Sultan will find you desirable, if he will take you into his bed, he will never be able to harm you." Kihal glanced at her. "We've learned this by watching him. He is too kind and too gentle to have you destroyed, even if he tired of you in bed."

"Which I, personally, doubt would happen." Nerla examined Serenity, head tilted to one side. "You're exotic... you're feisty... you'd be perfect for him."

Serenity blushed brightly. "I... if you think so..."

"I _know_ so," Nerla nodded. "Now... Kihal and I are going to teach you how to dance... We'll make your costume tomorrow, it'll be no challenge for either of us... we just need to get the fabric..."

"Which we already have..." Khial was scribbling notes on some scrap paper.

"Yes... so, this will be very easy." Nerla's eyes were gleaming. "Oh, this will be wonderful... Kihal was one of the old Sultan's dancers, you know... She's the best..."

"I _was_ the best," Kihal corrected. "I think this girl could be better..." She eyed Serenity with a trained gaze. "Hm. Yes, I do think so... How flexible are you, child?"

"Very..." Serenity admitted with a little shrug.

Kihal's smile grew. "Excellent. Yes, my dear, I think we will be able to talk the Sultan into keeping you for a very long time..."

Serenity blushed, but didn't argue. It had to be better than dying, right?

A/N: What can I say? Poor, poor Rishid... :: snickers:: Next chapter, more of Rishid's issues, and Fun Things to do When You Have a Death Sentence...

**nicole purple:** That's not the point... :: shifty eyes:: Mak mak! Mak mak mak mak! Besides, Bakura does _not_ have bunny ears, you sayjian wannabe! Grrr... :: glares::

**Leaf Zelindor:** Whee! Now stop bothering me! Gah! It's horrible to have a fic-stalker as your roommate... :: sighs, pets::

Marik: :: purrs happily::

**Paladin Dragoon:** Yes, poor Rishid is very deprived... :: waves a bit:: And you now see why... :: pets him:: He has issues...

Rishid: ..... :: sighs::

**Daimeryan Rei:** . Thank you! I was once told I write like I speak, very descriptively and full of detail. :: grins:: I only try. Yes, Marik is very blunt, but we like him that way! It's fun... :: giggles more:: Poor Serenity... she's a street brat, no chance of being a frail little waif for her... fortunately, Rishid likes that... XD XD


	5. Fun Things to do When You Have a Death S

Disclaimer: ... I don't even _speak_ Japanese, ok? I definitely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: I got a flame! XD XD Gosh, _thanks_, to the person who flamed. (And they signed in to do it! :: dies laughing::) Anyway, if you want to read it, go ahead, since I can't delete signed in comments. :: snorts:: I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ changing _my_ story because someone thinks it's "boring". If they don't like it, they just shouldn't review. :: snorts::

Ok, bitching is done now. Thanks for putting up with it. :: sighs::

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ch 5: Fun Things to do When You Have a Death Sentence.

Serenity was utterly exhausted. Kihal and Nerla had worked on her dancing for three nights in a row, until well past midnight. Combine that with chasing around two exuberant boys and telling them stories for hours on end... well, she was just about at her wit's end.

She almost started crying when Nerla and Kihal came to her door that night. "Please... I'm so tired..."

"We're not asking you to dance this time, my dear..." Nerla gave her a smile. "No, tonight we're going to give you some different training..."

"Some very specialized training, things that will help you keep the Sultan's attention riveted on you..." Kihal added her two cents.

Serenity sighed, shaking her head. "All right... as long as I don't have to move..."

"There is no moving involved..." Nerla said. "But first, please... you know all about us, yet we know so little about you..."

Serenity shrugged. "There isn't much to know... My brother and I were thieves in a different city... my brother was captured, and he told me to run away... so I did... and I ended up here. So... here I am." She sighed. "It's nothing special..."

"The Sultan will be intrigued..." Nerla nodded a bit. "Especially if you elaborate... make it worse than it truly was... exaggerate everything."

Serenity blushed faintly, and she nodded. "I'll have to do that..."

Kihal nodded and clapped her hands. "All right... onto the lesson... first, we were practicing working with silk scarves yesterday... used correctly, they are powerful tools..."

Serenity blinked. "Tools? They're just scraps of cloth..."

Nerla laughed softly. "Tools of seduction, Serenity. Our goal is to have the Sultan take you to bed, after all..."

Serenity blushed brightly. "Oh, that's right... Is that... _really _necessary? I... I've never... er... well... done anything like that..."

Kihal laughed softly. "I see... Oh, even better..."

Nerla shook her head. "You had better tell the Sultan that. The last thing we want him to do is throw himself off of the palace wall because he thinks he hurt you..."

Serenity blinked. "He- he'd do that? For me? Over me? Why?"

"The Sultan does not like to hurt the innocent," Kihal said quietly, "because he was once one of the innocents hurt..."

"Oh... Was he... was he raped?" Serenity's voice was little more than a whisper. The thought of someone like Rishid being forced was mind-boggling. He was so... strong. Both physically and mentally, it seemed.

"No... No, thank God..." Nerla shook her head. "No, his father was attempting to kill Malik. He did not want a bastard around. Rishid stopped him." She paused, obviously debating how much to tell her. "At a great cost. He will have to tell you the particulars himself, if he so wishes... only Nerla and I and one or two other people know the full story..."

"I'll ask him later, much later, after we're... ah... more familiar with each other." Serenity blushed faintly.

Nerla nodded. "A good idea. Now, some other things to try... While you're dancing, you might want to try light touches... men are sensitive too, you know.. Especially in... certain areas..."

Serenity blushed brightly. This was going to be a very, very interesting lesson.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rishid was not impressed by Malik's cheerful descriptions of the "wonderful" times he had had with the Prince Marik. The other boy and his father had finally left, after a very, _very_ awkward meeting with the Sultan Ishaku and an even more awkward marriage contract between Marik and Malik. _That was the worst meeting I've ever had. _Ever_. And that's including the meetings I'd had with Father..._

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm glad you had a good time, Malik."

"Oh, yes, and then Serenity was telling us the best stories..." Malik simply went off on a different tangent about his storyteller and the things she'd said. _This_ was an even _more_ unwelcome topic. He'd been trying to forget about the auburn-haired girl for nearly a week now, and his patience with her was coming to an end. Malik _still_ hadn't tired of her; instead, he seemed even more attached to her. This was practically unheard of for the young Prince. It probably meant that he wouldn't shut up about Marik forever either.

_Why am I constantly mocked with things I should not have?_ Rishid half-listened to his brother prattle on. _I have constantly stated that I want nothing to do with women or marriage... yet this street urchin comes here out of nowhere and turns my life upside down... Why is this happening to _me_? Why can't some _other_ Sultan have found her? Why do I _want _her? I _shouldn't_, God knows... She's strange, stubborn, and... _different

_That, _he slowly realized,_ is the reason. She is _different_. She is unlike anything I have ever encountered. I should have killed her then, because I can never forget about her now..._ He shook his head. _No... I could never have killed her. That is something my Father would have done._

"Big brother?" Malik tugged on his sleeve. "Big brother, are you listening to me?"

Rishid shook his head quickly and blinked. "Malik? I'm sorry, little brother... I was deep in thought..."

Malik gave his brother a searching look, then nodded. "Of course, big brother, I understand." He gave him a quick peck on the cheek then grinned. "You were daydreaming about Serenity!"

"..." Rishid wanted to let his head thunk on the table again, but that would be decidedly un-Sultanlike. "Not... exactly Malik."

"You don't have to lie to me, Rishid, I understand." Malik nodded with a straight face. "You want to marry Serenity, and I think that's a good thing!"

"..." Rishid was often surprised by his little brother odd combination of naivety and startling intelligence and perception. "That... is not exactly it either..."

"Big brother, you really _do_ need somebody..." Malik looked up at him with a forlorn expression. "It would help you so much... And I _like_ Serenity! She's nice..."

Rishid sighed and shook his head. _That's the problem... I may like her as well..._ "It's not that easy, Malik..."

"Ooh... It's the whole Sultan thing, isn't it..." Malik chewed his lip a bit and grinned. "Well, she can still be your pleasure-slave! Kihal told me that she is a dancer!"

Rishid frowned faintly. _Serenity? A _dancer_? That I doubt... A street girl like her shouldn't have the training..._ "Really..."

Malik nodded, grinning. "Oh, yes... I'll go get her and let her dance for you!"

Rishid blinked and grabbed him quickly. "No! No, Malik..."

"Don't be scared, big brother..." Malik scampered off, giggling. "I'm sure she'll be gentle..."

Rishid slumped back and ran a hand over his face. _This is not going to be easy... My control is already strained... Bah. What am I worried about? Nothing! She isn't a dancer, nor is she beautiful enough to break my control. Ha! Of course. I am unflappable. Yes._

He sat back, massaging his forehead, and continued to tell himself that he could and would resist his brother's matchmaking attempts.

It wasn't helping.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kihal had just finished dressing Serenity in her formal dancing outfit. She and her sister had raided their combined fabric stores and made an outfit of dark green and dark blue sheer silks, cloth-of-gold, gold belts with sapphires and rubies studded and and dangling off of them, gold wrist bands, and a thin silk facial veil.

"We're missing something..." Nerla murmured. "But what..."

"I know!" Kihal grabbed some powered gold and gently applied it to Serenity's eyelids. "There we go... much better!"

Serenity blushed. "Is this... _really_ necessary?"

"Yes," both women nodded solemnly.

Serenity sighed. "I fail to see how I'm going to seduce him like this... I don't think he'll like it..."

Nerla and Kihal apparently found this absolutely hilarious and burst into laughter. "You think he won't find you attractive? That's absurd!" Nerla shook her head. "Trust me, he's going to be very, very impressed with you..."

Serenity blushed even brighter. "Ok... is- is there anything I should do?"

"Just be yourself..." Kihal soothed.

"I- I'm nervous..." Serenity admitted shyly. She played with a silk scarf that hung off her wrist.

"That's normal... and as much as the Sultan enjoys your stubbornness, I'm certain that he will enjoy submissive behavior as much as the next man..."

Serenity nodded. "Ok... I'll try." She took a few deep breaths.

"Serennnnnnn-ity....." Malik bounced down the hall cheerfully. He poked his head into Serenity's room just as Kihal and Nerla hid behind the bed. "_There_ you are!" He tackled her. "Come on, you've got to dance for my brother now!"

Serenity licked her lips and nodded, slowly following Malik to the throne room. _God... I hope I do this right... Please, _please_ don't let me mess this up..._

_I...I _want_ him to do this...  
_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_

A/N: :: sweatdrop:: Sorry for the cliffie, but I need to figure out how the hell I'm gonna write the next part... So it'll probably take a good long time before that chappie comes out... not only that, I have an organic chem test a week from tomorrow... :: freezes in fear:: So, I'll do what I can... . Sorry about everything... :: grumps::

**nicole purple:** Damn you! Damn yooooooooooouuuuuu!!! I am not a rabbit! :: glares:: Mak mak mak!

**Leaf Zelindor:** Marik: . :: purrs::

Here's more! :: pets::

**Indigo Tantarian:** Yeah, Marik and Malik are a secondary pairing in this... And I've never seen anyone else write Serenity and Rishid stuff... :: shrugs:: I'm hoping to start people on it so I'll have something to read. XD :: glomps:: Thank you so much! . :: feels special::

**Paladin Dragoon:** lol, send that guy my way, I'm single and I'd like to reverse it. :: snickers;: Yeah, never had a boyfriend, never even had a guy who had a crush on me who I would even _consider_. :: sighs:: Oh, well... And don't worry... Rishid will be much, much less deprived soon. XD XD Malik and Nerla and Kihal are going to make sure he gets _just_ what he needs... :: giggles:: Using Serenity, of course... :: outright deranged cackling by this point, coughs, shifty eyes:: Um... I'm ok, really...


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: ... :: just starts laughing and lets the nice men in the white coats drag her off::

Ch 6: Dancing...

He hadn't known what to expect. He had _hoped_ for something unpleasant, something about her that disgusted him. Something that had reminded him of what his father had liked, something he could hate her for.

He didn't want her to be perfect. But she was.

The clothes she wore hid only enough flesh to be tantalizing, worked wonders with her pale, pale skin and long auburn hair, and exposed enough skin to rivet his attention completely and utterly on her.

Which was exactly what happened. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. He didn't really want to.

She bowed low, eyes lowered. "Your Majesty," she murmured demurely. With anyone else, he would have dismissed it immediately. But with her... it seemed like her attitude towards him was sincere.

It was a new feeling.

"Dance for us, Serenity!" Malik bounced. Rishid jerked a bit; he'd forgotten his brother was even there.

Serenity bowed again. "Yes, my Prince..." She struck a pose, as a drumbeat started up, then she began to dance.

Rishid's mind shut down immediately. All of the blood in his brain made a beeline for parts south. He literally couldn't focus on anything but her. It just wasn't possible.

Serenity easily changed her movements to include something more seductive, gyrating her hips a bit more and moving very slowly towards him. Malik took that opportunity to scurry away, waiting until he got out into the hall to burst into a giggling fit.

Rishid, however, nearly started to drool. He couldn't run away now even if someone was threatening him with death. He didn't exactly _want_ to run...

At least, not _away_ from her.

Serenity was on peripherally aware of Malik's departure. Too much of her attention was going towards her dance and her Sultan's- yes, he _would _be hers! Hers and hers alone!- ever-increasingly blank stare. She was somewhat amazed he hadn't started drooling yet.

_Perhaps I should give him a reason to..._ She repressed a giggle. This was actually becoming _fun_!

Perhaps... perhaps _everything_ would be fun...

She was still nervous, and she bet it showed in her dance. She was only praying that that didn't turn him away from her. She had heard from women on the streets how horrific their first time with a man (or men, in some of those poor women's cases) had been, and she had always made sure to protect herself well.

But Kihal and Nerla had insisted that the Sultan was a good man... That meant he wouldn't hurt her, right?

That was her desperate hope, anyway.

She risked a direct glance at the Sultan. Every muscle was tense, and he was leaning forward slightly. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce, like at any moment he would lunge out of the throne and tackle her to the floor.

That sent a sharp tingle of power through her. I_ can do that. _Me_. See?_ She grinned to herself in triumph. It was a heady feeling to have such control over a man who seemed to uncontrollable. Or rather, that a man with such enormous self-control would nearly lose it all at the mere sight of her.

She moved closer to him now... With Malik off giggling down the hall, she wasn't particularly worried about scarring him.

Not that he didn't seem plenty perverted already.

Rishid barely seemed to realize she had moved towards him at all until a scrap of silk brushed across his knee. Then he jerked a bit and suddenly noticed that she was within grabbing range. His hands reached for her of their own accord and he yanked them back sharply. _No!_

Serenity bit her lip as she noticed that. _Did I do something wrong? Oh, no, what if this is all a mistake, and this isn't what he really wants... What if he decides to have me executed for this? Oh, God, please don't let that be the case..._

Rishid was fighting with himself. For too long, he had told himself that he would _never_ take a lover, _never_ let himself descend into the pit of lust and decadence that his father had so willingly dove into.

But just _watching_ her... He could finally understand, just a little, of his father's craze for women. _His_ craze, however, was extending just to this woman... Just this one woman...

This... very, very odd woman. Who was... _teasing_ him. Taunting him, it seemed. _God, why do you constantly torment me with things I could never have?_

_Ah,_ a small, long-ignored part of his mind spoke up, _but this you could have... She could be yours... All yours... no one else's... forever..._

He licked his lips slowly. _That_ was certainly an attractive thought... _No!_ No, he had to remember, he was a _Sultan_, he didn't _want_ her, he didn't _want_ this...

Serenity quite purposefully brushed the silk across his thighs, leaning forward to do so. She bit her lip as he twitched slightly, his eyes getting more and more glazed. _I- I can't do this anymore..._ Slowly, she ended her dance and knelt at his feet, eyes lowered, posture submissive. She riveted her eyes on the floor just in front of the throne and did not look up, as much as she longed to, to see his eyes, his face, his reaction to her. But she didn't dare. He was the Sultan, and she was no one.

Very, very slowly, almost against his will, Rishid leaned down and gently caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes slowly met his very glazed green-gold ones, and she shivered a bit. "S-Sire?"

His control snapped and he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her up into his lap. _Can't stop, won't stop, don't care anymore mine!_

Serenity squeaked in surprise, then slowly started to respond, leaning against him and shyly placing her hands on his chest. _Mm... This is nice..._

Rishid wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, craving her touch, light as it was. His control, so strong, so unbreakable before, was gone... He should have expected it... it had started to crumble the moment he had first laid eyes on her, and he had grown very, very tired of trying to rebuild it.

He decided against rebuilding it at all and simply settled for giving up entirely. _I've fought against it long and hard enough... it's time for me to _finally_ take something for myself..._

He finally broke the kiss to pull back and look at her. "Shall we take this somewhere else?"

"Like- like where, Sire?" Serenity's breath caught as she met his gaze.

"Perhaps to my bedroom..." Rishid's eyes were dark. "Unless we should go to yours..."

Serenity blushes faintly and nodded. "All right... I..."

Rishid placed a finger on her lips. "Do you not want me?" His voice was very soft, and his face open and so vulnerable.

Serenity smiled softly and kissed him gently. "Of course I do. I- I wouldn't do anything like this if I didn't... That wouldn't be fair to you..."

Rishid kissed her again. "Thank you." He couldn't remember thanking anyone but Malik for a long time and truly _meaning_ it. He stood and carried her effortlessly to his room.

She shivered as he placed her on the absolutely huge bed, shifting a bit and just feeling the soft, smooth sheets beneath her. _I can't believe this is really happening..._

Rishid kissed her yet again and let his hands slowly wander over her, reveling in the smoothness and softness of her skin. His control was gone, and there was little he could do to get it back. He didn't want to. He didn't try.

And later, after he had lost himself in her, they lay together in his bed, and she was still and silent and asleep on his chest, he knew that he would never be able to be without her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kihal snagged Malik by the tunic as he bounced past her in the hall. "Hey there, your Majesty, what's going on with the Sultan?"

Malik gave her a happy grin. "Big brother is finally getting a pleasure-slave!" He grinned brightly and bounced off.

Kihal sighed and smiled, headed back to her sister. "Well, sister, everything is working according to plan..."

"The Sultan finally broke, hm?" Nerla looked up from her embroidery. "Good. Then she'll be needing these things I'm making..." With a sly grin, she held up a sheer robe, open in the front, tied with a sash. "Also useful for an expectant mother."

Kihal laughed softly. "You are truly a conniving woman, sister-mine."

Nerla chuckled and went back to embroidering. "Only in things that matter, my sister."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
A/N: -# This is an insane time of year, and since I can't do lemons... not here, anyway... and I've never written one... :: shifty eyes:: Yeah... ;; Oh, well... This is almost done, epilogue coming up some time after Thanksgiving. Wow, 24 reviews! Yay! Thanks all!

**Indigo Tantarian: **I 3 Shadi... I'm thinking of writing a Shadi/Isis fic... it's in my head... and it's... _odd_. To say the least. Anyway, thank you for the review and hope you like this one!

**Leaf Zelindor: ** . I hope so... :: snuggles and puts Marik and Malik in a closet:: There. Now they're happy as they'll ever be... XD

**Paladin Dragoon:** lol, that might work... 'course, you might want to tell him that I'm a Sophomore in college far, far away from civilization... (I go to school in the Frozen North... XD) lol! Great saying, must remember that... :: nods::

**Dymond:** Thank you very much! I hope this chapter makes you squeal in glee as well... XD

**Yami no Malik:** Thank you very much! Yes, Rishid _thinks_ that he can resist her... how wrong he truly is...

**nicole-purple:** What do you _mean_ it's fecking weird... :: sniffs:: Anyway, I was _so close_ to learning to bellydance... :: glares:: So there... Oooooooooohhhhh.... DAMN YOU AND THE LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO! GAAAAAH! :: bites you::

**Chaka'sGirl:** Thank you very much. .


End file.
